ZEXALtale
by nlocartoon
Summary: The barian, Rei Shingetsu, has fallen into the earth and founded by Akari Tsukumo. although Akari and Haru welcome him, heartland city doesn't seem to. He must find the way back to his world or stay trapped forever…. Warning! Zexal's character are taking the role of Undertale's here. (with some personalities, of course) ***Undertale and Zexal belong to their owners.*****
1. chapter 1 - falling down

Comic version here

There was a young boy who decide to going to the forbidden forest of fallen, the legend said "no one shall return when entering to this realm" but why the boy still going to that and walking into the dimension hole...

Shingetsu rei woking up in the bed of golden flower, confusing why he is here and trying to think why he is here, then, he sit up and cleaning himself.

"Where am I? and why my head's hurt?" Rei asks himself, trying to remember what happen. and took few minutes to take a look around himself. The place where he is now is look like a black room with nothing at all except for the flowers and sunlight from above which is shining just right only on these flower (where he is now sitting). but he did see there was a big door ahead of him.

it's seems sitting here won't help anything he thought. maybe some walking and exploring that door would give him the idea so, he gets up and walk to the door and go into another room.

then, he realized that he wasn't alone.

"Hey!" someone saying something, Rei looks around but there's nobody here...

"Hey! Down here!" that voice again, Rei trying to look down to the direction of the voice and found the black flower, surprisly, he can feel the evil aura around it...

"Howdy! I'm Blackmist No.96! look like you are new here? Aren't you?" That flower who look really friendly talk to him.

"I thought so, Can you tell me where is here?" Rei asks, thinking that it's seems there is someone who could talk with and maybe he could tell him why he's here too.

"Of course! but it's seems you look hurt! maybe getting these pellets of mine will help you out, go on get some! they're filled with LOVE of course!" Blackmist said, while letting his pellets around him for Rei.

Rei nod and touch some of the pellets but suddenly, the pellet turn into black tentacle-like and wrap him up, the flower is turning into black-shadow demon humanoid and then, said...

"You idoit! Why would anyone pass up an opportunity like this?, and Let me tell you something..." blackmist mist and moving near Rei's ear and then whisper...

"It's KILL or BE KILLED in this world! hahaahhaha, Now you die!* blackmist said while turning some of his tentacle into something really sharp and is about to attack Rei

because his body was wrap up by those tentacles and is unable to do anything,the only thing that he could do is to prey for some miracle, could that be possible for him? he closes his eyes. and suddenly, there mystery magic barrier protect him from that sharp tentacle and free him,

"What a terrible creature..." hearing something moving toward blackmist from behind of him but blackmist just ignore it.  
Mystery girl appear from nowhere and manage to kick and knock blackmist in his face from behind. Rei is surprise, and that girl appear near and look down to blackmist who is suddenly knocked out from behind...

"Torturing such a poor, innocent youth!" the girl shout, leaving blackmist run away from her sight.  
another old woman appear to Rei together with that girl who save his life

"and do not be afraid my child" that old woman said

"My grandmother and I, Akari are right here, To protect you" said by that woman.  
Now Rei is confusing, Should he trust them? since there was someone want to kill him at the first meet, someone that being kind to him and there were another people who just save his life and talking with him. What can be happen next?

* * *

So stay tune for the next Chapter ok? :D

PS. *Pew* I was writing this long time ago, but really completely forget about it ; w ; what do you think about this?


	2. chapter 2 - Meet Haru and Akari

Haru and Akari help Rei to get up and heal his wounds,

"Are you alright?" Akari said,

Rei didn't answer her since he still shocked from that event.

"it's alright, you don't need to trust us for now. just take your time, my child" Haru said, seems concern for his condition.

"But if you stay here, maybe that evil flower will come back. so, just coming to our home! err, I mean, please come with us so, you wouldn't worry about that cause I'll crush that flower into pieces!" Akari said, it's look like she is eager for a fighting.

These two ladies look friendly and they even save his life!, yet he still doesn't sure if he could go with them but if he stay here, it wouldn't do anything and probably that evil flower would come again and in that time, who will help him? Rei thinking, not sure if he could trust them but there is no other better choice than this.

"Thanks, but can I know what is this place?" He asks, maybe knowing where is this could make him feel better.

"Sure, my child. This is some dimension which connect to our world, the world of Human, but we call it "Entrance realm"

"A dimension connect to human world?" He asks, still confusing why he is here.

"Believe or not? you're a creature called "Barian" and came 1st at this moment now " Akari adds, suddenly she forget that she had said something that shouldn't out loud...Haru is looking at her like "no, you mustn't say that my dear"

"I'm a...What?!" Rei said, confused what she was said.

"Well, Barian is actually another human from another dimension! hahaha...who cares anyways? since you look like a human here, there is no need to worry! trust me!" Akari laugh and try to add something quickly before Ray could ask her more questions...

"Shall we go now? you look like really hungry" Akari said again,

Rei looking at her, still wonder what is Barian and why he is here.

"We will tell you more, but first, we should go to our home cause this place would get very dangerous at time, my child." Haru said,

Maybe going with them will answer his questions which he have a ton of them. so, he finally makes a decision.

"Ok, I'll go and please call me Rei" He said,

The ladies seems really happy to hear that,

"Alright Rei! I'll introduced you to this realm and once you know about it you'll see it as very interesting place!" Akari said, eager to teach him the new things, while Haru seems giggle at her granddaughter's action.

"So, Here we go! This is the gate to the path of our home! once we enter it, there will be a lot of creature that would come to greet you or maybe attack you so, just stay behind us ok?" Akari said.

"More creature like that evil flower?" Rei ask, he quite sure that his decision is quite good for him.

"No, my child. Just some friendly creature in this realm but they just don't use to see new creature or just frighten by our existence" Haru said,

"If they DARE to attack you, I wouldn't let them alive!" Akari whisper to Rei and then turn to the another empty field and shouting, "DON"T DARE ATTACK THIS BOY OR I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!"

"Akari-san is really kind-heart and being a very brute person at the same time ^^;" Rei thinks

"Alright, we're all set then, let's open the door and go to our home shall we? but first let me tell you some tips" Akari said while preparing to pass the switch on the floor

"once you entering thought this gate, there will be full of puzzle out there, so, let me teach you how to solve it" Akari said, while presses the switch but nothing happens...

Akari's thinking what did she do wrong - *thinking* (what? I think it's the right one! maybe this one?)*she presses another switch still nothing happend

"Aughhhhh! THIS will do!" Akari shouts and smashes the switch then, the door open

"See!, it's how we do it!" Akari seems to be very proud of that, Afterward, Akari smash every puzzles herself since she forget how to solve it + some creature appear to say hi to Rei but Akari just scare them off "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY!" while Rei is really surprise in Akari, "She's really happy that you came here, my child" Haru said to Rei while holding his hand and walk together. Rei doesn't know what that's mean but he seeing her happy make him feel really happy too cause this remind him of someone but who is that?...

 _Rei's Note to self :_ Smashing is probably how to solve puzzle in this world…..

After the smashing hours pass, They finally arrive to the big long room and took a little rest here. Akari and Haru talking about something together...and then, come and talking with Rei.

"I hate to say this but can you wait in this room?" Akari said,

"Of course, Why?" Rei asks, they might have something important to do.

"It's a secret! hehe" Akari said with little smile, "and I'll give you this d-gazer so, we could talk even if we are in the far place! and here is introduction for using it" She give him a piece of red eye glasses like thing.

"My child, forgive us. We just forget to do something. We'll be right back as soon as possible so, be a good child for us ok?" Haru said,

"Don't worry! I'll wait here until you came back!" Rei promised, he is now read the introduction for using D-gazer.

Akari and Haru say some farewell and rush to do something and Rei wonder what is that.

He wait, He did call by the D-gazer to Akari and Haru,

First, saying Hello to them, Akari said "just hello?! Oh, right hello! bye"

Second was saying Hi to Haru "Oh dear, Hi, How is there? really boring I see, don't worry we nearly finish here, bye"

The last was "Sister and gramps, I'll wait for you, so just take your time ok?" and he could hear Akari shout "OMG!, HE DID CALL ME A SISTER?!"

after that, he continue wait and wait. it's really boring to wait for someone in this place, so, he just walking around the room, seeing that he could do something to kill his time.

"Don't you want to see this place?, waiting here won't do anything" someone said.

"Who's that?" Rei shout, now he is fear the voice that talk with him, could it be that flower or the creature that Akari and Haru said before? but he has to keep the promise, what if Akari and Haru came back and can't find him? they would really sad about this, so, Rei just wait and trying ignore that voice...but

"Heh, a coward who doesn't want the answer, if you still want to wait for that she-orc and that old hag, fine! and you won't get any answer!" The voice said again, Now Rei is really nervous, he wants to keep the promise but he also want to know why he is here too,

"Maybe its is right, I shouldn't wait here" he thinks, "then, I must go to see them! " Rei thinks and now he decides to go and meet them and leave this room.

"That's right, and then, my plan will work as perfectly hahahaha!" that voice, laugh and then, disappear making Rei look back to the direction of that voice but nobody was there...so, he just ignore it and go exploring the place.

* * *

Another chapter done? are you ready for the next one cause I will try to upload today! XD

PS. I got so many INSPIRATION to do this from listening to "Undertale's Ruin theme" So, Beware of what will be coming next! lol


	3. chapter 3 - Exploring the entrance realm

Rei continue walking and walking, and suddenly hearing someone's talking to him

"Hey, can you hear me?" the voice said,

"Who? Where?" Rei asks, and think this is really similar, no, that's can't be it!

An orange soul appear in front of him, transforming into a boy, and then, talk with him again,

"So, you did really hear and maybe see me too?" the boy asks,

"Who are you? the creature that Akari-san and Haru-san are talking about?" Rei asks and rise his hand in defense position,

"You know them too? Wow! I never thought that I would meet another person who also know them" the boys said happily, seems he knows something about this.

"and you are?"

"Oh! sorry, can't hold this excited for myself lol, Call me Alito! and like you, I already meet those beautiful ladies!" Alito said, "I was wondering around here and then, I meet you! lol no wonder why they are in hurry and let me guess, they said that you have to wait in that room right?"

"Yes, but how did you..."

"I did say that I already meet them, cause they're doing that for me too!"

"and why are you being like that?" Rei ask, that's make Alito stop laughing suddenly, and come near Rei's ear,

"Let me warn you something, if you want to get the answer, just forget about it and live here! or you'll be end up being like me" Alito said, that''s make Rei feel nervous again.

"Just think carefully, Do you really want to explore? just wait here for them is better choice isn't it?" He said again, Rei is quite for a moment, thinking that did he really need that answer, but then he did hear some voice again,

"Don't let that ghost fool you, coward! stay DETERMINED!" that same voice who encourage him from the waiting room again,

"Who's that? and I'm not fooling him! I just tell him the truth!" Alito response to that voice.

"I'll go and find the answer, I make my decision now." Rei said, thinking that the voice was right, he couldn't get anything about himself if he just stay and wait, he must keep moving on.

"But, I can't stop you now right?" Seeing that Rei's really determined, Alito can't stop but thinking of himself before becoming like this,

"Then, Let me going with you too! I'll do what I can and I know this place really well, and maybe we could get out of this place too..." The last word of Alito make Rei confused,

"Get out from this realm, you mean, to go to human world?"

"You bet!"

"Alright, my name's Rei, that's what I can remember right now, Let's go together! maybe we could ask Akari and Haru san for that" Rei said,

Alito didn't answer, just nodding since he knows about what happen next...

"By the way, Didn't they tell you to fight? like for defense yourself?"

"nah, they just said to stay behind them, so they won't attack me" Rei answer

"Then, Let me teach you how to fight, you know, we are the Barian so,many creatures would come and attack us. We will need some self-defense here too. but just for defense yourself of course! I won't recommend you to use it for other than this ok?" Alito said, and notice that Rei is holding some stick.

"Imagine that stick is your weapon and use it on me! don't worry I won't hurt" He said to Rei, and Rei's trying to use it on Alito, surprisely, he could able to use it like a sword...

"Woah! how did you do that? It's look like you already are really skilled swordmanship!" Alito asks, surprise at Rei's skill.

"I don't know, there some images that came into my head!"

"I see, If my body isn't like this, we could have a fun match! lol" Alito comment at Rei's skill, Making him blush a little.

"Thanks, I guess"

"and during the fight, we could strike some conversation too! you know, the creature around here doesn't really like to fight, just too frighten. so, give them some "Mercy" won't you?" Alito said,

"Right, I don't want to fight too. if that's could be possible I would do it!" Rei said, but then remembered something... "In this world, it's KILL or BE KILLED!" could that be some hint or sage advice for him? he wasn't sure...

"What's wrong?" Alito asks, seeing that his friend is worried about something.

"No, nothing. Just go to another room, Shall we?" Rei answer him, don't really want Alito to worry.

After that, They manage to arrive to the room which there was a tiny girl with a lot of dogs sleeping on the rose petal floor, blocking them from going to another side.

"Woah! that wasn't any girl or dogs when I came here!"

The dogs are awaken and preparing to attack Rei, They don't seems to like the existence of him.

* * *

What will Rei and Alito do? will they attack them? Stay tune! and you'll find answer lol

PS. I never thought that I could write something really long like this ; w ;


	4. chapter 4 - A girl and the dogs

Rei and Alito, his ghost friend, are now really in trouble since the dogs were aware of their existance, some of them barks and hissing.

"What do we do now?" Alito stay behind Rei and asking him, he seems really scare of those dogs...

"I don't know! maybe time for some fighting, I guess?" Rei said, he is now preparing for defensing himself.

"Are you crazy?!, Just look at them, there are ton of them! how could we manage to win it?" Alito said, trying to make Rei realized how much they are.

"but if we don't do something, we won't get any answer right?" Rei said, he seems really Determined to do this, Alito looking at him, realized that he used to be like that too. _no matter how I feel the fear I have to keep moving foward!_ _so that, we could get something done right?_...Alito thinking, quite for a few minutes...then, he come out of Rei's back, trying to help him too.

"Right! Let's do this! We can do it right?"

When Rei is about to fight those dog, the voice just calling those dog to her.

"Please stop, My friends." that voice said, and there was a tiny pink hair girl step out from those dogs and stay in front of him.

"Don't hurt them, please misters. It's my fault that they're here in the first place" the girl said, it's looks like she is about to cry now. Rei look at her, feel pity for her and said.

"Actually, We don't want to hurt them too, my name's Rei, you see, I just wandering around here and accidentally meet your do..I mean your friends"

"Who is another mister?" she ask him, it's definitely that she could see Alito too

"You can see him? Well that's Alito, the ghost friend of mine" Rei said, while Alito is waving to her and saying something too but she couldn't hear what he said.

"I can't see him, but my friends said there were two mister stand here." the girl said, she's now feel a little bit calm down right now, Alito and Rei surprise how she could talk to the dogs. then, the girl continue

"and my name's Dog-chan, my friends and I always like quite place, so, we usually came here for some rest, we are really sorry for mistaking you for something dangerous..." Dog-chan said, she really feel sorry for this and about to cry again.

"I didn't like seeing this little cutie girl cry, do something Rei! like calm her down!" Alito said to Rei "I'm trying!" Rei whispering and responding to Alito. and then, He walks and squat down near Dog-chan.

"See?, we didn't get hurt, so, it's ok, right?" Rei trying to cheer her up. It wasn't her dogs's fault that mistake them for something dangerous cause they already are...

"Really? Mister?" she said,

"Yes, we are" Rei said with a smile, despite unable to be seen, Alito also doing like him too.

"I'm so glad mister, I never thought that I would meet someone that really so kind" she said, look calm down a little bit, Rei pat a her head a little and she just feel more comfortable and she realized something

"Oh! you said about wandering around here, did me and my friends block your way? cause you won't get out if we stay here right?" then, she command her friends to move out so that, both Rei and Alito could progress their move.

"Thanks, Dog-chan" Rei said,

"It's not a problem at all" Dog-chan said

"Won't you come with us? Staying here will be too dangerous" Rei asks, concerning about her as well as Alito.

"I'd like to, but my friends are too tried right now. so, I'll stay here a little bit" Dog-chan said,

"Then, hope to see you again, and thanks again for your help" Rei said and bit farewell to this tiny human and she waves at them before go back for some sleep.

Rei and Alito make their way to another room and talking with each other during that,

"She's really cute, too bad she has a lot of bodyguard around her, lol" Alito said,

"I didn't know that you scare of those dogs, staying behind me like that" Rei taut his friend,

"Just shut up! you don't understand how those creatures are really terrified and give me a nightmare! and seriously there're ton of them! if we didn't manage to to with her, what could happen next?" Alito is embarrassed, he just don't like when they're barking or hissing at him. and Rei is laughing at him.

"But seriously, how could be really brave like that? it's like you are already to fight those dogs, don't you afraid or something? since they were like a ton!" Alito asks Rei again, wonder why he still remain cool.

"I don't know, but...maybe, because you were here? like I have somebody to be with" Rei answer him and think that maybe because that he has a friend who can be trusted with, a friend huh? suddenly, he feel really similar it's like he already have one but still can't imagine who is that... " _I will protect you don't worry!"_ He remembered something about this but doesn't know where he hear it and who said that...

"Lol so, I'm your courage? hey,aren't you flirting me?" Alito said, "But seriously having you by my side make me feel courage too, maybe stick together and we could go to the human world soon?"

"Maybe? We should go to meet Akari and Haru-san and ask them about that" Rei said, Alito seems quiet when he's talking about them and he wonder why, but he didn't ask him about it

"Right, Right!" Alito said suddenly "And Look! We almost there!"

Finally, they arrive to the building that look like a house with a field of flower and some of golden flower field, and a big dead tree in the middle. and just as Akari came out from the house and is about to phone Rei.

"This really took a really long time! hope he wouldn't bore and get out of there first" Akari said and phoning him which the make Rei's D-gazer to ring and Akari is surprise that she could hear another D-gazer that isn't her.

"Oh! Rei! Why did you come here? Did I tell you? it's really dangerous out here!" She rushes to him and said with anger (in worried way) but hug him anyway, Rei can feel that she really worried about him.

"I'm fine, Sis. you don't need to worry about me" Rei said, hope to cheer her up

"Still not ok! but since you are here and maybe you're very hungry right now? so, just come with me, I and grandma already preparing food for you!" Akari said and holding Rei's hand and walk with him to the house.

Alito already see about those event and takes a moment to think, " _hope he wouldn't end up like me..."_ and then, follow them into the house...

* * *

Finally, I manage to continue but didn't mean that I wouldn't make more since I'm now playing undertale so that, I would inspire enough to make more! w

PS. Another chapter will take some time, don't mind me ok? :D


	5. Chapter 5 - Home welcoming

**ZEXALtale : Chapter 5 - Home welcoming**

* * *

Akari close Rei's eyes and guide him to her home and when they're come into the house, Haru was waiting for them.

"and now, you may open your eyes!" Akari said, and let Rei opens his eyes,

"Surprise!, it's your home welcoming party!" Akari said again, she seems really happy that Rei is coming.

"And maybe we shouldn't let our guest hungry, right? Akari?" Haru said, while holding Rei's left hand and Akari holding the right one. and guide him to the living room. Alito is nearing Rei's side too, Whispering to him,

"You might not believe but they really work hard for it" He said making Rei confuse,

"Making what?" Rei asks him,

"You'll see about it soon and trust me, you would really LOVE it,hehe!"

when they arrived at the living room, Rei couldn't believe that there are so many food on the table

"Wow! Did you do them just for me? but you shouldn't have" Rei asks, he can't believe that someone would making a lot of food just for the stranger that they just have met. They seems really a kind person. while Alito whispering near him "Told you so!"

"Oh Yes, we have to" Akari said, "you are our special guest! so, coming here might make you really tired and hungry! right?" Akari said,

"and it wouldn't be good, if we let someone special being like that, my child." Haru said

"So, what are you waiting for?, just grab a bite will ya?" Akari said again,

Rei still wonder why they treat him like someone really special, but that question can be solve later since he also getting hungry now, so grab some bite wouldn't be bad right?

"I wish I could eat with you" Alito whispering to him.

"Well, it can't be helped, you're the ghost now." Rei whispering, reply to him.

"I already know!, don't repeat!" Alito said out loud but nobody except Rei can hear him.

"I bet you will like this too!, It's a Secret recipe Rice ball! "He" love this really much!" Akari said while handing him a rice ball,

"He is?" Rei asks, wonder about who she's talking about

"Oh! forget what I said, I just blabbing about myself haha! nothing special at all" Akari laugh but suddenly stop and she looks to another way, seems really sad...

"Who is "he"? do you know, Alito?" Rei whispering to Alito, wonder who is "he" that Akari's talking about.

"I don't know, she did say when I met her too, but even I ask her about him, she'll just change to another issue!" Alito answer him, he also wonder that too.

"and if I ask her about existing this realm, they would be really sad...better not to ask them right now, I guess." Rei thinks,

After the dinner, Akari walks Rei to his room which is on the 2nd floor,

"and this is your room! hope you like it, you must get some rest for tomorrow ok? " Akari said,

"Thanks a lot, Sis! but really, you shouldn't have to" Rei thanks her, but did he really deserve this kindness?, It's like he was really special to him yet he didn't know any about them but why they do know about him...

"It's nothing!, see you tomorrow!" Akari said "and if you need anything, just come down and ask me or my grandma ok?"

"Sure, thanks again." Rei thanks her and thinks "it wouldn't be bad if I get some rest, right?"

when Akari left, being tried from the last exploring, Rei walks to the bed and almost fall asleep when he reach to it.

"Tired already?" Alito asks,

"Well, yes! after those events, I think it's best for some rest" Rei answer him

"Hohoho! well, I can't blame you, since you just walk a lot and almost fights those dog and eat that much..."

"I just really hungry! the more energy I use, the more I get hungry right?"

"Fine, and we'll just think what to do in tomorrow, I guess" Alito said, that remind Rei about something...

"yeah, tomorrow, I will ask them about me and how to exist this." Rei said,

"After they did you a lot of things?"

"I know and I really appreciate that , but still, something said, I shouldn't be here. and I still need to you why I'm here" Rei answer, he really appreciate those kindness of them yet, he still want to know more about himself and he must keep looking for the answer.

"Me too, but talks about that later! now time for some rest! nightly night!" Alito said, and sleep near him.

"Good night. my ghost friend." Rei said and went to sleep.

after some time, Akari and Haru come to Rei's room, founding that He's already fall asleep,

"If "he" was here, he would happy to see this." Akari said, looking at him remind her of "him"

"and Rei really look like that child, isn't he?"

"Yes, grandma. he reminds me of that child...very much..." she said with sad voice, almost crying but she manages not to do it. and then, they left his room.

"You must get to the heartland city now! Vector!" the voice said,

"Huh? Who are you? and I'm not Vector!" Rei asks but nobody answer him.

"You must get out of here now! and mustn't give up! stay determined!" the voice said again, Rei is now awoken and feels really tired like he was having a nightmare.

"What's wrong? Rei?" Alito said with drowsy voice since he just woken up too.

"No, it's nothing, just some nightmare" He answer to Alito, "Then, fine I will go back to sleep, G'night Rei" Alito said and went back to sleep, Rei realized that he would totally ask them about this tomorrow.

* * *

 **I did my best and try to make it a mysterious chapter ; w ; but I quite fail aren't I? ; w ;**

 **PS. you may know what happen in the next chapter, right? but still stay tune for it ok? :D I'll try to write more as soon as possible! XD**


	6. Chapter 6 - the box of mystery case

**Zexaltale : Chapter 6 - The box of mystery case**

* * *

Despite having a nightmare, Rei seems to asleep peacefully and woke up with healthiest state.

"This is it!, Today, I will ask them about myself and how to get out of here"

"you seem confident, I see" Alito said, "but remember, I already warn you about getting out of this and tell you to stay with these kind heart lady" Alito make a remind for the last time, he seems experience something terribly...

Rei still wonder why Alito always saying that, is it really dangerous thing beyond his exit? and maybe there is a reason why he becoming a ghost...

"you say that you used to be like me and meeting them before, care to share about it?" Rei said, Alito doesn't seem to directly answer him about it, making him feel more eager to know about them.

"It's nothing! I said! but..."

"There's a "but"?..."

"It's...I...They...I can't say more about this...forgive me, Rei"

Rei is confusing at what Alito said, he seems know more than this, but why he doesn't want to say about it? Alito always sharing many things about this but when it's come to his past, he keeps himself shut. Why is that?

Rei takes a few minutes to think and just notice that in his room, there was a lot of clothing and many teenage and child things. Telling that there were a lot of children came in this room before.

"I just notices that there were a lot of things in this room, maybe I'll look about them first"

"I don't think they're interesting as I did that first, but if you want, just go for it" Alito said after Rei is taking a look on the big box there.

"Wow! what is this? a book, the cover said it's about history of the world. and what is this? someone own it I see, there is Drube's written here" Rei said, he notices that someone...maybe another kid came to this room before.

"Trust me, you don't want to read it cause it's too boring" Alito said, He doesn't care about book, so, he suggest Rei that he shouldn't read it but Rei just read it and find it too difficult to read "Boring! next!" Rei said while throw it anyway.

"Next one is...a Knife with ribbon? and there is Merag on it"

"That's just toy knife but I bet that the owner was a girl since ribbon" Alito adds and thinks for a girl, she seems really dangerous...

"Let's go to the next one...Hmmmmm...This is a shoes and a skirt? Nash? This girl has a weird name"

"I think that too, but she might have tough shell with soft inside cause ballet skirt is fit for kind girl, right?"

"Yeah, yeah...Let's see if we could find more...Oh, is this a pan but might be used for sometime since its' burnt...and Gireg is the owner of it?"

"Maybe he wanted to be a cook but failed at it lol" Alito said with little chuckle.

"Don't laugh at people who is trying thing! Alito!" Rei said, he doesn't know why he said that Alito is saying "I'm sorry, but I can't help it lol" Rei feels that if the owner is trying to cook, he would encourage them to do it. just like when...someone...my head...

"are you ok Rei?" Alito asks Rei, He didn't tell him that he has a problem like headache before.

"No, it's nothing. Let's see another thing! shall we? Hmm...Oh, what is this?"

"a hat? Akari-san said it's a cowboy hat but I don't see it's look like a cow or something and it's Misael's, isn't it?"

"yes, maybe he wants to be a farmer and take care of the cow?"

"He's sure to love animal or something, isn't he?"

"Hahaha really funny, Alito." Rei said, he doesn't get that Alito is making a pun about that.

"Oh, That's the last one...let's see it's a glove?"

"Just some fighting glove and..."

"it's your name Alito! That's means this box is containing other children stuffs"

"...I don't know, I don't even know that they would keep my thing in this"

"and there are 1,2,3...6 of them! This that's mean there are 6 children before me?"

"..." Alito didn't answer.

"and then, I'm going to see Akari and Haru san right now" Rei said, Seeing this make him wanted to know about the truth, there were 6 children no, could they being a barian like him? what happen to them? as he see, Alito is ending up become a ghost. so, it's means there is something bad about them? or maybe staying in this place would be danger, he must get out of this place right now!

"Wait! Rei, I...I'm not sure if this will change your mind...but..."

"What is it?"

"I beg of you, please, consider about exiting this ruin, this place is really comfortable with food and loving care people...Akari and Haru-san are really kind ladies you know, you would live happily here with them. You wouldn't need to go outside...or...just...just...even...end up like me..."

"Alito?"

"To tell the truth, I'm following you because I don't want everyone to end like me...you could be happy here...so, please just give up about it"

Finally, Alito said something about his past, maybe not all of it but this make Rei must consider about taking a path again, stay here and live happily or go out in dangerous world and seek the truth..., It's really hard time for him since he's also wanted to stay with the people who love him just like...that time...he has a feeling that he used to live like that before...but it's quite blur...his head is hurting but Rei manage not to let Alito know this time..." _you must get to the heartland now, Vector!"_ Rei's now thinking about that nightmare,although it's not his name buthe had heard that voice before...but who is that? ...if he stay, he won't meet that person...he finally decides which path to take.

"I understand and really thank you for your warning"

"So, you would give up then?"

"Of course not, I must keep looking for the answer and staying here won't do that much" Rei knows it's dangerous, but something tells him to keep looking forward and find the answers. He must know what's' happen to him, why he is here, somehow, he feel really similar to this place like he had known this place before.

"but...I...It's..." Alito tries to warn Rei for the last time, even he said about his past, Rei seems really Determined. Alito used to be like that before he becomes a ghost. He used to be so determined...why did it lost? he isn't sure. and thinks for a few minutes...he couldn't stop Rei right now.

"I see, sorry for hesitate. If you want to go, I won't stop you but keep following you til the end then" Alito is made his mind up and decide to keep going.

"Thanks, then let's go! Alito!"

"Right!"

* * *

Finally! I manage to continue this! w I'm really sorry for taking it too long ; w ; but really hope that I could make more. so, please stay tune for more ok? :D Next is about Rei exit the ruin and enter the snowdin :D


End file.
